


Morning Surprise

by Pokemook530



Series: Water Claws [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Taven and Daegon come for a visit and they are in for a surprise by their brother's Tarkatan boyfriend.
Relationships: Baraka/Rain (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Water Claws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049906
Kudos: 5





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's a modern setting but everything else in the same meaning Baraka is still a Tarkatan and Rain is still a demi-god.

The sun was raising in the horizon, bathing the sky in a bright orange hue. The birds began to sing their songs, a thin ray of light began to shine in Rain's face through the window which caused him to cover his eyes. He sat up from the bed and gave a good stretch until he heard his back crack causing him to groan in pleasure, he looked at the other side of the bed and saw his boyfriend Baraka still sleeping soundly, Rain gave a smile as he looked at him. Everyone always said that Tarkatans are ugly but for Rain that wasn't true, Baraka looked very handsome. Rain leaned down and kissed Baraka on the cheek and got up to head to the bathroom, he proceeded to brush his teeth and washed his face. After he was done doing that he tied his hair into a bun with a purple ribbon and went to the workout room

Rain started to his morning workout routine which started with the treadmill and after twenty minutes moved to weightlifting. Rain did this every morning so he can keep his body sharp and in shape, after excising all morning Rain checked his iPhone and it said 1:30pm on it. He put it down and headed to kitchen for a nice glass of cold water, when he headed to the kitchen he heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw it was his twin brothers Taven and Daegon. "Rain!" They both said as they went in for a hug who gladly returned as he missed his brothers so much. "I'm glad to see you two, what bring you this way?" Rain asked. "Well we were in town and we figured it would be okay to drop by and say hello." Daegon said as the twins walked inside the house while Rain closed the door behind them. "If i knew you two were coming, i wouldn't be looking like this." Rain said still sweaty from morning long workout.

"It's okay, we should have called to let you know. So, what have you been up to?" Taven asked as the twins sat sat down in near by chairs in kitchen. "Well nothing exciting really, recently opened up a new gym location. It's located up on Edenian Ave." Rain said offering two cups of water to his brothers wo gladly accepted it. "We seen that, that's very impressive!" Daegon said and Taven nodded in agreement. "Thanks you two that's really refreshing to hear!" Rain said as he heard footsteps down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good afternoon Baraka." Rain said as he looked towards his boyfriends direction and we did his eyes went wide. Baraka was wearing purple briefs that hugged his butt like a second skin and a black purple rain shirt that showed off his pecks and six pack perfectly, Rain was slightly jealous that his boyfriend had a better body than he did. "Good afternoon Purple, sorry i overslept." Baraka said rubbing the back of his head and walked to the refrigerator and bend down to grab a drink way in the back. Taven and Deagon just sat there and gawked at the Tarkatan in the kitchen, the twins turned their heads so they can get a better look at his butt and boy was it soft and plump.

When Baraka found a drink, he used his arm blade to open it and walked to the Livingroom, the twins eyes followed him. Rain saw his brothers faces and arched a brow. "Guys, hey!" Rain said waving his hand in their faces but no respond. Getting annoyed he grabbed their wrist and saunth a jolt of electricity through their bodies as they let out yells of pain. Baraka shot his back in the kitchen. "Is everything okay in here?" Baraka asked and Rain shook his head yes. "Yes everything's fine baby, take your fine self back in the Livingroom alright." Rain said and Baraka went back into the other room, the twins shook their heads and came back to reality.

"What the hell Rain!" The twins shouted in unison. "That's for undressing my boyfriend with your eyes you perverts." Rain said and the brothers shrugged their shoulders. "Hey it's not our fault that your boyfriends a fine piece of ass, i mean look at that ass of his. i would do that all!" Taven said and Deagon just nodded in agreement which caused Rain's fingers to dance with electricity again. "We had no idea you had a thing for Tarkatans?"

"Who i choose to be intimate with is none of your business okay." Rain said crossing his arms over his chest and the brothers just laughed at their youngest brother’s flustered ness. Baraka walked back into the kitchen and threw the cab in the trash, he than walked over and crawled in Rain’s lap and wrapped his arbs around the Demi-god’s neck with his back facing the twins.

The twins just sat there and gawked at that perfect booty the Tarkatan had. They wanted to squeeze it so bad but neither of them wanted to loose their hands today. Rain wrapped his arms around his boyfriends lower back and lifted the back of the shirt slightly up to expose some skin. That caused the twins mouths to open wider and they squeezed their glasses so hard it started to crack.

Smirking, Rain decided to play with his brothers. The Demi-god started to kiss up and down his boyfriend’s neck, sending a pleasant chill down the Tarkatans spine as he clung to the Demi-god closer. The twins even started to drill a little bit at the show they were watching. "Stop!" Baraka shouted pushing Rain back against the chair which surprised him and the twins. "We have company we can't do it in front of them it's indecent!." Baraka shouting running back upstairs and Rain began to laugh. "Your the devil!" Taven said.

"I know but he loves it." Rain said sitting with a smug look on his face and his brothers shook their heads in amazement. "Okay well on that cue we are gonna go and leave you two alone, come on Daegon." Taven said grabbing his twin arm and pulled towards the door. "Call us when you get done, bye Baraka!" Taven said. "Bye!" He shouted back down the stairs and the twins walked out of the door. Rain smiled before sitting down in a chair before letting out a victorious laugh, Baraka came back down the stairs. He crossed his arms over his chest before walking over to lay across his boyfriends legs. Rain than began to rub his boyfriends back like a cat. "I'm sorry." Rain apologized but Baraka growled and buried his face his arms. "Aww don't be like that handsome i was only joking you know." Rain said grabbing Baraka's ass with both hands and squeezed it which caused Baraka's head to shot up and project his arm blade. "Asshole! Stop grabbing my ass like that." Baraka shouted and Rain shot his hands up in a surrender. "Look how about i take you to the Mortal Kombat Theme Park tomorrow, will that make you feel better?" Rain said and Baraka just nodded yes, Rain smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Love you, Strong Jaws!"

**Author's Note:**

> underwear
> 
> https://www.unibu.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/briefs-purple-e1550424165952.jpg
> 
> shirt
> 
> https://media.boohoo.com/i/boohoo/pzz74948_black_xl_2?$product_image_main_mobile$


End file.
